


The Skeptic

by MianMimi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/pseuds/MianMimi
Summary: Mordo's a skeptic when it comes to fortune tellings about love and soulmates. To humor his friend, he reluctantly allows Wong to read his fortune. The Ancient One is most amused.





	

You know who wanted a silly ficlet where Wong tells Mordo’s fortune? No one ^^ But I wrote it anyways. I just wanted to write something nice with TAO, Wong, and Mordo. Just a simple fluff ficlet where no one cries :D Enjoy! It gets a bit cracky at the end ^^

Also super sentient relics are a thing here. The boots just want Mordo happy damnnit.

Warnings: references to future mpreg; soulmate au; out of character-ness at the end cause I’m feeling silly  
___________________________________

“There is no such thing as love at first sight,” Mordo stressed the ‘no’ as he snapped the book shut. He was growing more irritated by this discussion, “It’s a poisonous fairytale that needs to stop.”

Wong merely opened another book and propped it up in response. The page depicted old inscriptions that declared, in fact, that falling for the love of your life at first sight was a highly unlikely occurrence. Unlikely but not impossible.

He flipped open the other books that were sprawled across the massive desk. The pages spoke of soulmates, love finding spells, and even a few that had fortune telling instructions specifically for romance. 

“There.” Wong swept his arms over the evidence, “Facts.”

“Love is a conscious decision. It’s not some random impulse nor is it dictated by fate.” Mordo said with finality, “Love is always a choice. Never chance.”

Wong shrugged, completely unconvinced by his friend’s shewed logic.

“Thinking in absolutes only limits your reach,” Wong gave a small, knowing smirk, “And for a man who mocks the idea? You will probably end up head over heels and flat on your face in love one day.”

“And what makes you so convinced of that?”

“Because the biggest skeptics make the strongest converts,” Wong spoke as if it was the most basic truth known to mankind, “And at this rate you are only tempting fate.”

“I can assure you, I have no plans to partake in such utter nonsense,” Mordo sighed and shook his head at the absurdity of it all. He would never be so undignified as to fall blindly into anything, much less something as fleeting as romance.

“You know, my late grandmother was a renowed matchmaker. She was a strong skeptic herself until she found out her predictions came true. That woman had flawless intuition.” 

Mordo heard stories of Wong’s grandmother. By all accounts she was a sweet, demure, sorceress who could strike down men twice her size while bouncing her grandchildren in one arm.

“She could look at a crowded festival and pick out soulmates effortlessly, even if the couple never met yet. Of course she used a few spells for confirmation but it was mostly her own talent that brought people together. Many would travel from afar just to have her find their soulmates.”

“And do you suppose you have such a gift?” Mordo asked though he really just wanted the discussion to change into something else without offending his friend.

“I’ve dabbled,” Wong replied. He raised an eyebrow with a smile. “Would you indulge me a bit?”

Before Mordo could object, Wong opened the desk drawer and pulled out an old, leather bound book, a small silver bowl, and a wooden box. 

“I find it very suspicious that you would have all of that ready at a moment’s notice.” 

“Come now. What would you have to lose if this is, as you called it, nonsense?”

“My credibly as a serious practioner of the mystic arts?” Mordo replied, “And what would the students think?”

“They would think nothing of it. They should be in their rooms. Curfew hours started an hour ago. We must go to the courtyard for this,” Wong gathered his materials and nodded towards the empty space. “Grandmother said it’s best to do this with the stars as witness.”

“Very well,” Mordo said, following his friend. 

His own footsteps were reluctant but the boots it seemed, were extremely excited to go. They nearly tripped over each other in their haste to enter the courtyard, tiny yellow sparks springing out as they rushed forward.

“Behave you two. Don’t get any ideas,” Mordo scolded lightly. “I’m only doing this as a favor for Wong. He ever barely asks for anything, seems selfish to deny him something so simple.”

The boots tightened softly in response, like a child squeezing a parent’s hand for reassurance.

“I know,” Mordo said, his tone gentle now as he tapped the tops of the boots, “Now let’s get this done. I still have to polish you both afterwards.”

The promise of a good, well earned polish made the boots hasten their stride, though with much more finese and dignity than before.

Wong lead them to the middle of the courtyard. A silvery full moon ruled that night, and the stars were scattered thick against the sky. Wong knelt down and arranged the materials carefully on the ground. He motioned Mordo to kneel likewise. He pulled an ornate cloth from the wooden box for Mordo to rest his knees on.

“For the one getting their fortune told,” Wong explained.

The skeptic watched as his friend opened the box completely to reveal several small candles. There were runes etched around each candle, some of which Mordo recognized from the books Wong showed him. The silver bowl was placed down next.

“Fill the bowl with water in whatever way you want. Spell or by hand. You must also choose a candle and light that as you wish as well. Don’t think about it too much. This is crucial.”

For a sorcerer who usually calculated every decision, that was no easy task. Using spells would be far quicker. He could get this over with in no time and never have to deal with it again. Yet glancing at Wong he felt guilty for trying to rush something that his friend was obviously invested in.

He chose a candle at random and was surprised at how intricately the runes covered the entire surface of it. It was rough and riddled with deep cuts, as if whoever designed the candle was in a foul mood that day.

He lit the candle with a spell. The flame flashed green and yellow before settling into a steady, red glow with a golden core. He placed the candle carefully on the ground, using a simple spell to keep it from toppling over. 

For the silver bowl, he decided to fill the water by hand. If anything to show Wong that he wasn’t trying to hurry the alledged ritual. He went to a nearby pond for the water, not failing to see Wong’s amused gaze when he came back. 

“Alright,” Mordo said as he placed the silver bowl before them. “What’s next?”

“The order and manner in which you fulfilled my instructions revealed many things. The candle represents your past,” Wong explained. “It’s complicated, full of wounds you still carry. You lit the candle with magic, signifying that you come from a family which practices the mystic arts.”

Wong took the candle and lifted it above the bowl.

“The green and yellow flash when you lit the candle are unfortunate signs,” Wong said. He looked at Mordo with genuine concern, “And I’m truly sorry you had to endure what you did.”

Mordo gave no response. His family history was a public secret, something everyone knew of but didn’t openly acknowledge. He was grateful for that. To have it brought up in such a manner as this ritual unnerved him. He couldn’t bring himself to hold it against Wong however. 

“But what really matters now is the future,” Wong continued.“The water in the silver bowl represents your beloved’s background. And it’s...ugh…”

Wong stared at the water for an uncomfortably long time. 

“What is it?” Mordo asked, peering into the water himself to see what was so fascinating.

“You’ll come from very different backgrounds. They’ll come from a family that works with their hands, a livelihood closely tied to the earth. No magic involved. No noble blood. But your beloved will take his own path.”

“His?”

Wong ignored him and kept staring into the water.

“He’s exceptionally kind, though it’s rarely seen. He’s stubborn, like the earth his family tends. Hmm, water seems to be a very painful element in his life.”

The wax rolled off slowly and dragged against the runes. Wong tilted the candle, allowing the softened wax to drip into the water.

“Let’s see what happens when you both meet,” Wong said.

As the wax hit the water, a soft golden shimmer rippled across the surface. Each drop swirled and formed various vague shapes Mordo couldn’t quite define. Wong took out the small leather bound book and flipped through the pages.

“Forgive me, I’ve been out of practice.” Wong said as he tried to match the drawings in the book with the shapes within the water.

Mordo waited nervously, glancing around to see if anyone was around to see them. They must look so foolish, like those younger, siller recruits who thought they could see their futures inside crystal balls. Or worse, those flighty school children who used paper fortune tellers for amusement. 

“Either I’m really horrible at this or your great love is a real peice of work, a very strange man it seems.”

“What do you mean?”

Wong motioned for him to look at the shapes. He wasn’t even sure exactly what he was supposed to be inspecting. The wax sitting in the water looked like an absolute mess.

“Between you two there’ll be much of chaos, conflict, and pain. Plenty of self-inflicted denial and sufferring-”

“I thought this was about a potential lover? You’re describing something more like an enemy! Does this mysterious man at least listen? Does what he’s told?”

Wong laughed loudly and shook his head.

“Not in the very least. He’s got a mind of his own. I’m sorry my friend, but it seems your beloved will have the qualities you lack. It’ll be infuriating at first but see here?” Wong pointed to where the wax softened in the water, “With time, It’ll work out. You will compromise for his sake. He’ll soften the armor around your heart. He will be your deepest joy and greatest weakness.”

“There’s no way I could ever love someone like that.”

Mordo’s eyes narrowed, his lips pulled back in a skeptical scowl. Such a thing would never, by all the spells and magic in the world, ever happen. No one had the power to make him that vulnerable. 

“It’s simply impossible,” Mordo said. Before he could continue, another voice interrupted him.

“Only a fool would reject the impossible.”

“The Ancient One!” Mordo gulped. Out of all the people to appear, of course it had to be the Sorceress Supreme. How was he going to explain this? Or perhaps he should just immediately apologize for this mockery of magic? Or maybe he should be sorry for acting so juvenile? But he didn’t want to make it seem like Wong was completely at fault either-

“Oh I haven’t seen this sort of reading in years. How wonderful!” 

The Ancient One joined them gracefully on the ground, kneeling before the silver bowl and smiling at what she found.

Both men glanced at each other nervously, then at the bowl, then back to the Sorceress Supreme. She was looking rather amused, her eyes sparkling with a bit of mischief in the candlelight. 

“Sadly such practices haven’t been popular in recent years,” she hovered her hands above the water. “It’s a beautiful art form. I’m so delighted that you’ve preserved the materials required for it, Master Wong.”

Mordo was at a loss for words, his eyes widened with dread as The Ancient One reached for the candle.

“May I?”

With awful anticipation Mordo watched as she inspected the water and candle.

“Master Wong was correct,” The sorceress said as she allowed the wax to roll off into the bowl, “You and your love have suffered alone in your past. In your future, you’ll bear suffering together.”

Mordo wasn’t comforted by that at all, although his teacher looked extremely pleased.

“Oh, he’s also rather tall. Taller than you, though not by much. Physically, you’re far stronger than him,” She laughed softly and glanced at Mordo, “Fear not. He’s not a fragile thing. He’ll gladly take everything you can give.”

This simply wasn’t happening. Mortified and humiliated beyond belief, Mordo wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. Wong, to his credit, was able to supress a chuckle.

“You always were fond of blue,” The Ancient said, “You won’t be able to take your eyes off his. Oh! Look here.”

She pointed at a silvery shape that wisped away beneath her touch.

“He’s going to be a talkative one. Insatiable in his curiousity and questions. I suggest you enjoy your peaceful days, Master Mordo.This soulmate of yours will keep you on your toes.”

“Soulmate?” Mordo felt the blood drain from his face. 

“Well of course. Didn’t you notice the flame? Though I can’t really scold you for not recognizing it immediately. It’s rarely seen.”

She handed the candle to a petrified Mordo.

“You see? There’s a steady red glow with an immovable golden core. And right at the center, you can see a rune. This man is your soulmate. For better or worse. Now isn’t that lovely?”

It didn’t sound lovely at all. The prospect sounded absolutely, undeniably, terrifying! Suddenly Mordo felt dizzy, disoriented, like he’d been thrown into another dimension with no way to escape.

“Oh, what’s this?” 

The Ancient One blinked as the silver bowl glistened. A slow smile spread through her ethereal face, then she threw back her head and laughed.

“I hope four is a good number Mordo,” She rose up and quickly opened a fan to hide her face which had gone bright pink from her laughter, “By the Vashanti, who would have thought?”

The Sorceress Supreme tried to compose herself as she strolled away. Wong grabbed the silver bowl and stuck his face close to the surface of the water, trying to see what could have caused her to react that way.

“What does she mean?” The sorcerer poked at the water, “Four of what?”

From the distance, The Ancient One called out, her voice bright and lively.

“I suggest you keep a sling ring with you at all times, Master Mordo. Your dear soulmate will be exceptionally demanding once his cravings hit.”

“What does that mean?” Mordo demanded, nearly shoving Wong out of the way to peer into the bowl himself, “That can’t mean children! That would be absurd! How am I going to look after four children? It’s too dangerous for that. And how is their--mother? How is he going to survive in our world without magic?”

Mordo dropped the candle to the ground. He placed his aching head in his hands. 

“I thought this was all rubbish?” Wong said with a smug smile.

“It was!” Mordo said, waving a hand towards the direction The Ancient One walked off to, “Until she said otherwise.”

And who was he to question the predictions of the Sorceress Supreme?

In a sudden burst of rare panic Mordo grabbed the leather book and began to skim through its pages.

“Can you at least see what the children will be like? They’re going to learn magic, no compromises! I’ll teach them. What if they need to escape? I’ll need to find the smallest sling ring sizes for them, teach them the safest places to go, defense spells-”

Wong could only laugh at his friend’s frantic planning over children he never would have thought of that morning, or a soulmate he didn’t expect to exist.

Indeed it was true. Skeptics do make the best converts.

A/N: Four means the number of kids. Yes, I went there XD If anyone wants a follow up where Mordo is running around trying to find the food Stephen’s craving for, let me know. In the mean time, we’ll return to your regularly scheduled angst in a bit. Omegaverse bug bit me hard...


End file.
